Trying to Save Our Future
by Skye-Blue 101
Summary: What if Alice had a vision of the events in New Moon before they happened? Would the Cullens stay in Forks? What about Victoria? Let's just say she's tired of getting her hands dirty, and after a string of events, enlists in some very dangerous help... New Moon alternative. This story will change the outcome of the entire saga. EXB R&R!
1. Crisis Averted

**A/N- Just an idea that popped into my head. I am a huge fan of The Twilight Saga, and although I loved New Moon, the plotline was not my favorite of the series. So, I decided, what the heck? Why not write a fan fiction for New Moon? So here it is Chapter 1 of Trying To Save Our Future.**

**-S**

Chapter 1 Crisis Averted 

BPoV

I lay awake, dreading the day, at six A.M.. Anyone else would have happy to be in my position, ecstatic even. But not me. My life was perfect, right? I had the most perfect boyfriend the entire world; someone who loved the real me, the clumsy, awkward, me. And his family, they were my best friends. Never once, did I think that by coming here, to Forks, would I find a place I could truly fit in. And, to top it off, today was my eighteenth birthday.

Like I said, anyone would have been happy to have a life like mine. But my life wasn't perfect; not even close. It will be, one day. I'll make sure of it. For now, I'll have to deal with the sadistic vampire hell-bent on revenge against me and the love of my life, Edward. I'll have deal with the fact that I'm now officially eighteen, and Edward never will be. And, I'll have to live with the fact that he refuses to grant me immortality.

I slowly opened my eyes, and a freezing cold kiss on the cheek greated me. "Good morning, love. Sleep well?"

"Yes, I did, and good morning to you too."

"It is, now that you're awake."

"I love you."

"And I love you, so much, my Bella."

Just then, as if to ruin the moment, my stomach growled. "Breakfast time for the human?" he teased.

"Yes thank you."

I tried as hard as I could to leave the room gracefully, but, true to my clumsy nature, I tripped on the leg of my nightstand. I was about to collide with the wooden floor boards when two, granite arms appeared almost out of nowhere to steady me.

"What would I do without you?"

"I try not to think about it."

"Did Charlie already leave?"

"Yeah, a few minutes before you woke up, actually."

My dad, Charlie, was the chief of police in our little town. It wasn't strange for him to leave early and return late. Most days, it seemed like he lived at work. He'd leave at dawn, and return late at night. I guess today was just another one of those days. I was glad that he was at work. I never like to make a big deal out of my birthday, and I'm happy that he just let me be. It doesn't matter to me; this could be the best day of my life if I just sat around the house all day.

But knowing Edward, this would not be just a normal Saturday. Of course for me, normal consists of hanging out with vampires, but still. Edward always had to make a big deal out of my human experiences. Like last spring, when he dragged me to prom against my will. I didn't mind being with him all night, wrapped in his arms; I'm just not a fan of parties or other important social events.

It's not that I'm not friendly, or that I stick out, it's just that I don't like the attention. When people are watching me, I'm more likely to fall on my face, or say something stupid. I'm not loud, crazy, or out going, so I don't care what happens. I could be wearing the perfect outfit, be the most popular girl there, know how to dance, and still not have too much fun. I just hope that whatever he had planned won't be too insane.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked innocently as we walked down the stairs.

"Nothing much. I thought we could spend the day at my house."

"Sounds great."

I walked into the kitchen and started rummaging through the pantry. I randomly picked up a box of Cheerio's, and set it on the counter next to the sink which was overflowing with dishes. Groaning, I searched the cabinet until I found the last clean bowl. "Gees, Dad. How come you don't know how to do the dishes?" I wondered.

"Would you like me to do the dishes, love?" Edward asked politely.

"No, that's alright. I'll clean up when I'm finished."

"I insist. It's your birthday, you shouldn't be doing chores."

"Okay." I gave up. He was right, it was my birthday, and frankly I found it weird that a grown man can't do his own dishes. I think Charlie needs a wakeup call.

Quickly, I poured the cereal. I left the remainder in the box, and slipped it into the pantry. Then I reached out to the handle on the refrigerator door. Before I had a chance to blink, there was milk in my bowl. With a quick glance at my grinning boyfriend, I sat down and began to eat.

"You know," I started "I am perfectly capable of making cereal."

"I know. I just don't think you should have to do any chores like making breakfast on your birthday, and you certainly won't be doing things like that while I'm around."

"You spoil me too much."

"What's wrong with wanting to take care of you?"

"Nothing's wrong with it exactly, I just don't like feeling like the helpless little human you have to take care of."

"You're not a helpless human. You are a beautiful girl whom I am in love with. Now, is there anything wrong with me wanting to take care of the woman I love?"

"No, I guess you're right. Thank you for doing the dishes."

"My pleasure."

With that, I ate the rest of my breakfast. I decided to just let Edward do what he wanted. I mean, there really is nothing wrong with him wanting to take care of me, after all. So, when I was done with my cereal, he picked up my bowl, and placed it in the sink. It only took him about thirty seconds to finish up. I guess he was tired of going so slow, so he started working at vampire speed.

"Are you ready to go, love?" He asked as he put the last of the dishes in the cabinet.

"Yes. Let's go."

Without thinking, I jumped onto his back. "You could wait until we get outside you know."

"I know. I just wanted a valid excuse to hug you close."

"You never need an excuse for that."

I mentally filed that one away for future use. "Good to know."

And then we were off. I have never gotten used to the speed. I felt like a bullet, slicing through the wind. I no longer felt motion sickness, or had the irrational fear of hitting a tree. Of course he would not let that happen. I felt completely safe with him. More than safe, I felt strong, and powerful; like I could do anything.

In no time at all, we were speeding down the long and twisted road to the Cullen mansion. By now I knew every turn, every tree we passed, and even the bumps in the road by heart. This place was a second home to me, it was no wonder I recognized the cracks in the pavement.

"We're here, love." Edward spoke up when we got to the front door.

"I know."

"Then why don't you get down?"

"I don't want to let go of you."

The moment was completely cut short when a high-pitched squealing sound came from inside the house. Suddenly there was a bright white blur headed straight towards us.

"Alice, slow down!" Edward screamed.

"Aww, I'm not going to run into her or anything."

"Edward, its fine. She wouldn't let that happen."

"Of course I wouldn't."

"Alright love, let's go inside."

The house was decorated with balloons and streamers. There was a huge cake in the middle of the living room that I was positive I that I wouldn't finish in a week. But strangely I loved every part of it.

The color scheme was a very beautiful royal purple. Everything was made or bought to match. There was a deep purple table cloth draped over Edward's piano, the sofa and chairs were decorated with purple throw pillows and blankets, the cake had purple icing, and the presents were wrapped in lavender paper.

"Come on Bella, you need to try some of your cake. It's been driving me nuts that I don't know what it tastes like."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but can I start with the gifts? I'm still full from breakfast."

"Fine," she grumbled, thrusting an envelope towards me. "Here open Esme and Carlisle's."

I was about to grab the envelope from her when she froze, and dropped it.

"Alice, what did you see?"

"No presents, not now. You guys have to trust me on this. Edward, Jazz, why don't you go for a run?"

"Alice, Darlin, what's going on?"

"Nothing. I just need to talk to the rest of the family alone for a minute."

"Alice?" Edward prompted.

"Edward, did you see what I saw?"

"No, I was a little preoccupied." He answered, while staring at me.

"Good. Now go. I'll let you know when to come back."

With that, she was quite literally, pushing them out the door. When she turned around, there was a look of horror plastered on her perfect face. As she met my eyes, hers became pleading, and apologetic. I had no idea what she had seen, but I knew that it couldn't be good.

"God, Bella, I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"What for, Alice? What did you see?

"I don't know how to say it."

"Try, Alice. We need to know." Carlisle spoke up.

"Well, this vision was different than what I normally get. It was like multiple flashes of different parts of the same story. The first was of right now. You got a paper cut from that envelope. Jazz, he couldn't take it; he attacked."

There were multiple gasps from around the room.

"No, Bella, that's not it. I'm positive that you were fine- more or less. The next thing I saw was, you and Edward, in the forest behind your house. He decided it wasn't safe; that if he was forced to protect you from his own brother, it was crossing a line, like he went too far, and convinced us all to leave, and never come back.

"You, you couldn't handle the separation. It was too much for you. You, you were becoming….. suicidal. You jumped off a cliff."

At the words, Esme gasped and whimpered. I remembered the story from that day Edward told me more about the Cullens. That was how Esme had tried to die, and almost succeeded- if it weren't for Carlisle.

"I'm sorry Esme. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's alright sweetie. That's what you saw. It wouldn't be right to leave out crucial information on my behalf."

"I guess, somehow Edward found out. He wanted you to be safe, and when he found out that you weren't….. how many times has he told you that he can't live in a world where you don't exist?"

"More times than I can count."

"Bella, he went to the Volturi, and asked for death."

"No," I cried softly. "That cannot happen! I won't let it."

"There's only one way I can think of that might work. You have to talk to him. When they come back everyone will go hunting. You need to convince him that leaving is wrong. I'll be downstairs, and when the time is right, I'll show him the vision. Bella you have to make this work."

"I'll try; but Alice, I'm scared. What if it doesn't work? If there's one thing I've learned about life, and love, since meeting all of you, it's that fate is unpredictable. Is there any possibility that that's what's supposed to happen? Because if it is, then we can't stop it."

"Bella, don't think like that! You are my best friend and sister! Edward is my brother, and I will not lose any part of my family."

"I think that goes for all of us." Rose interjected. Wait, Rosalie?

"Rose, I can't believe you just said that!"

"Well, I think I've just had an epiphany. You really and truly love my brother, and this family. I would never want anyone, especially my future sister to stand in the way of my love, so I won't stand in the way of yours."

"Thank you, Rose."

Alice whipped out a cell phone, and began speaking superhumanly fast.

"Alright they'll be here in a few moments. You guys should meet them outside and take Jazz with you to hunt. Be careful Bella. I'll be here, but I can't plant words in your head."

"Just being here is help enough."

"They're coming!" She squeaked.

Everyone in the house began to make their way outside gradually until I was left alone. Suddenly, my only companions were my thoughts, and I could tell that was dangerous. If I began to think, I would start thinking about the upcoming conversation that needed to happen, and there were just too many ways for it to end badly.

EPoV

I ran to the house at top speed, eager to find out what was going on.

"Are you sure you didn't pick up any strange emotions, Jazz?"

"Well, for the tiniest second, as Alice was pushing us out the door, I detected fear, fear towards not just Bella, but you as well. That's the odd part. She seemed to be completely focused on the two of you. Like for a split second, no one else even mattered, not even the rest of the family."

"Thank you for telling me, Jasper. I just hope that we can prevent whatever it was that she saw from happening."

Within the next thirty seconds, we were standing in front of the mansion, staring at a procession of our family. Carlisle was the first and only to speak.

"Alright, well we're going to go hunting, you'd better come with us, Jasper."

"Alice, darling, what's going on?"

"We'll let you know everything once we're out of range." He answered.

"What are you hiding from me, Alice?" She was in the middle of singing random Christmas songs in her head.

"You'll find out in a minute." Alice pushed me through the door.

"Bella?" I called out, as I stepped into the front room.

"In the living room," came the reply.

I was standing next to her within seconds.

"So the whole family went hunting, well, except for Alice," he tacked on, "which means we have the house to ourselves; I'm sure I could get her to leave. What would you like to do?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something, something extremely important." She stated worriedly.

"What is it?"

"It's about Alice's vision."

"I finally get to find out what all the fuss is about?" I was trying to be calm, but it just wasn't happening. In my mind, I was running over the possibilities. Was it Victoria, is that what she saw?

"Yes, but you have to promise me something first."

"Anything, love."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, of course I do." I answered sincerely.

"Do you want to be with me?"

"Bella, what are you talking about?"

"Just answer the question." She ordered.

"Yes."

"Promise me that we will always be together."

"I promise. How could I not? I love you more than anything. Now can you please tell me what's going on?"

"I, I don't know how to explain it. It's too heart breaking." Okay, now I was worried.

"What is it? You know that you can tell me anything." I pleaded.

"In Alice's vision, she saw many things, not just one moment. But it all happened because of one stupid mistake. In the vision, I got a paper cut on that envelope, and Jasper, sort of, lost it for a second. Then you, you left me."

"I what?" I asked in a disbelieving tone.

"You thought that it was time to separate me from your world. That if your own brother would attack me, that was it. You crossed a line or something, so you left, and took everyone with you."

"Oh my God Bella, I- "

"I'm not finished. After that, I, I lost it. I became suicidal. I can't and I won't live without you. And that's just what Alice saw; the end of both of us. Somehow, I'm not sure exactly, you found out, and had the same notion as me. You, you went to Italy and the Volturi d-d-destroyed you."

"Oh, Bella!" I can't believe I would do something like that. It wasn't so much my life that had me worried, but hers. I would never leave her defenseless.

"How could you even think of that? All the pain it would put us through; not to mention the rest of the family. I can't imagine what it was like for Alice. I was ready to burst into tears, and I didn't even see it. I'm glad I didn't though. She saw everything, from me never coming back up, out of the water, to you, your final seconds on earth." I quickly added. "I'm sorry to do this, but I have to."

"Bella, what are you talking about?"

"Alice?" she called.

Suddenly, there were many images flying through my mind. They all seemed to match what Bella told me, so of course I knew what was happening. Alice was showing me the vision.

"I will not let that happen. I love you way too much to stay away from you." I said sincerely.

"I love you too. More than I can even comprehend."

"Should we call the rest of the family back now? It is your birthday, and you still haven't eaten any cake."

"Alright, call them back, we can hang out and I'll eat my cake."

"Already on it!" answered a high little voice from up stairs.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. We spent our time hanging out with each other, talking, and laughing. Even Rosalie seemed to be having a good time. I think it was because even though she doesn't like Bella much, she realized that she doesn't want her dead. Her thoughts were riddled with apologies she seemed to want me to hear. Also, she realized that Bella does fit in with this family, she is best friends with her sister, and a lover to her brother. It seemed that at the end of the day, Bella and Rosalie were actually warming up to each other.

By about five o'clock, I decided to take Bella back to Charlie's. It had been a long, hard day full of craziness, and I knew for a fact, that Bella would want a break from being the center of attention.

The ride home was quiet. In my mind, and probably hers too, there was nothing to say. It seemed we'd said it all. I'm immensely grateful for that fact. I don't even want to think about what would happen if we hadn't talked. But I didn't need to think about it to know what would have happened; I would have forced the whole family to move away from my Bella, resulting in both of our deaths. I shuddered at the thought.

"What's the matter?" Bella wondered.

"Nothing's wrong, love. I was just thinking."

"About," she prompted.

"Just, today, and," I paused "Alice's vision."

"That will never happen, Edward. I'll make sure of it."

"Come on, you'd better go inside before Charlie gets home. I'll be back later, once he's gone to bed."

"Oh, alright. I'll miss you." She bent down to give me a short, but passionate kiss. "I love you." She told me as she closed the door of my Volvo. I watched her as she walked into the house. Once I heard the door click shut, I headed back to my house to go for a quick hunt, as I often did prior to spending the night with Bella.

BPoV

It was almost too hard to get out of the car. I didn't want to, not at all. Now that I was standing in my living room, I wish that I didn't. I miss him already, and he probably hasn't even gotten to the end of my street, yet.

I decided to start on dinner. It wasn't very late, but I needed to get my mind off of the day. Charlie was supposed to be home soon, so I began to gather the ingredients for homemade cheese burgers. It didn't take too long, so I was a little mad to find that once the patties were on the stove, I had nothing to do.

As I was setting the food on the table, Charlie walked into the kitchen. I guess I was paying too much attention on cooking, _and _a visit from a very important guest later tonight, to notice or pay any attention to the time. Oh well, at least time seemed to pass faster when I was thinking about something.

"Hey, Bells. How was your birthday?"

"I can honestly say, that it was one of the best birthdays I've ever had."

"And why is that? What did you do today, anyway?" as if he didn't already know.

"I just hung out at the Cullen's place."

"Oh. Of course you did."

"So how was your day, Dad?"

"It was alright, I guess. Pretty slow though."

"It's always slow around here."

He nodded after taking a bite of his cheese burger. For all he knew, I was right. To the average human, Forks was just a small town with not much to do. But to someone like me, someone who knew about the dark and dangerous parts of this world, that statement was anything but.

Once I was finished with my food, I headed over to the sink to do the dishes. I hadn't even turned on the water, when Charlie stopped me.

"It's alright Bella; I'll do the dishes tonight. You do all the chores in my house, and it's time you take a break. Not to mention it's your birthday- no chores on your birthday."

"Thanks dad," I said as walked up the stairs. I usually don't like it when people try to take care of me, but tonight I was glad. I wanted; no I _needed _to be with Edward right now. Today made me realize something; every one of the Cullens knew what I wanted and seemed to want it too, well, maybe not Rosalie. But, what if I didn't get what I wanted? Anything, it seemed, even something as simple as paper cut, could make my dream of being with Edward end. I had to make sure that did not happen.

I was at my door now, so I abruptly stopped thinking about anything on the subject. I knew that Edward could not read my mind, and that it seemed kind of silly, but I wanted to make sure that he didn't know what was going through my mind. He always told me that my facial expressions were extremely easy to read, and if he knew I was thinking of something important, he would surely ask.

He was sitting on my bed, looking as still as a statue. His eyes were open, and his golden irises showing. But the look on his face hinted that he wasn't looking at anything. He must have been thinking about something, something just as important as what I was just thinking about.

"Edward?" he instantly snapped out of his thoughts.

"Bella, love I didn't notice you come in."

"You didn't notice me?" That's a new one.

"No. I was thinking about something rather important."

"Today made me realize that I truly cannot live without you. I know what you want, and I'm prepared to give it to you." Oh my god! This is actually happening! "On one condition," He put his hand in the pocket of his blazer, and brought back a small box. "Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marring me?"


	2. What Comes With Saying Yes

Chapter 2 What Comes With Saying Yes

BPoV

My mind was going crazy, but my body was completely frozen. This was what I wanted, right? Ever since I fell for Edward, I wanted to be with him forever. But there was something screaming in the back of my mind. It took a minute to figure out what it was. Suddenly my mother's voice was turned up to full volume as she ridiculed me.

_Isabella Swan! What are you thinking? This is the exact thing I warned you to stay away from! Why would you do this? _She exploded.

I thought about it for a moment. I knew this is what I wanted, and as I looked up into Edward's beautiful golden eyes, I knew that he not only wanted this, but he needed it. And there was my answer. _Love!_ I yelled inside my head.

Then, I saw something in Edward's eyes. They looked pained, and scared. Scared of what? At once, I realized what the problem was. How long have I been standing here, silently? That must be it! He was getting worried. He thought I would turn him down. That would not, could not happen.

"Yes!" I squeaked. "Of course I'll marry you! I love you so much." I burst as I ran into his waiting arms.

"What's changed Bella? I thought you hate marriage."

"A lot's changed. I hated marriage before I met someone I could actually imagine being married to."

"I love you so much, Bella. Thank you."

"I love you too."

"So, what do we do now?"

"I think the real question is who do we tell first? Do we tell Charlie, or go to your house and endure whatever Alice has in store for us?"

"I think we should tell your father first. He deserves to know. And besides, Alice has probably already seen it."

"Your right. He deserves to be the first we tell."

I took his hand, and began walking down the stairs as slow as humanly possible. I just hoped Charlie was in a good mood. As I neared the last step, I could hear the Sports Center in the background, so I was assuming he was.

"Hey, dad?"

"Hi Bells, what's up with you two? Wait, when did you get here?" he asked, eyeing Edward.

"He came over right after you started watching T.V." I covered.

"Hello Sir, we have some very important news to share with you."

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Yes dad, it's extremely important, so, please be supportive of my choice."

"Alright, what's going on?" He asked seeming very annoyed.

"Well, Edward, he just, he just asked me to marry him." I whispered.

"He what? You haven't even finished high school yet!"

"I know that, dad. I'm not getting married yet. We'll wait until we've graduated."

"Still Bella, do you understand what this means?"

"Yes of course I do!" He had no idea how true that statement was. I wasn't just giving up my live with Charlie, to trade it for a life with Edward; I was giving up my mortality.

"When did he ask you anyway?"

"I asked her only about a half an hour ago, Charlie. We know that it would have been wrong to keep it from you."

"Well, at least you're honest."

"So, do you approve, dad?

"I guess I can't stop you. You are eighteen."

"Thank you, dad. This means a lot, to the both of us."

"If it would be alright with you, I would like to take Bella back to my house, so we can tell my family."

"Again, didn't you just come back from their house a few hours ago?"

"Yeah, I know I did, Dad, but this was kind of sudden, and I want to be there to tell them in person."

"You spend too much time over there, Bells."

"I don't spend that much time there."

"Okay, whatever you say, just don't stay out too late."

"I promise I won't be too long dad."

"Alright."

As soon as he said that, I was eager to get outside. It seemed like I could only be myself when I was alone, or with the Cullens. They truly were my family, just as much as Charlie or Renee is.

"Are you ready to go, love?"

"Yes. I guess we got the hard part over with right? Your family shouldn't be hard to tell. That is if they don't already know. I'm almost positive Alice saw it the second you decided to ask me."

"You're probably right."

Since Forks was a quiet town, and there aren't many houses around, it was pretty dark. I could barely see anything. Of course, Edward had no problem seeing in the dark at all. He most likely thought the headlights were an unnecessary and funny thing to have. To everyone else, headlights were an important thing to have when driving at night. But not the Cullens.

In no time at all, we were in the Cullen's drive way.

"Are you ready to do this?" He asked. I knew that's not what he meant. He meant "Are you ready for Alice to attack?" To be honest, I wasn't sure if I was ready. It almost seemed like it would be harder than telling Charlie.

With Charlie, obviously, I care what he has to say, but with the Cullens, it was about being permanently accepted into their family.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready. Let's do this."

APoV

Oh my Gosh! I can't believe it's finally happening. I have been waiting for this to happen ever since I had that first vision of Bella. But it wasn't just Bella and Edward's wedding that was making me crazy. It was the promise.

That vision I had this morning, was one of the scariest things I have ever "seen". I know that Edward promised that he wouldn't let anything like that ever happen, but I had a hard time believing him. If they were married, there's no way anything like that would happen. He wouldn't abandon his wife.

I hadn't noticed that I was bouncing in my chair until there were many of my family members staring at me with a weird look in their faces. I knew they had no idea what was going on, but I couldn't help glaring at them.

"Alice, what is it? You're driving us all mad!" Emmett whined.

"I can't tell you. It would ruin the surprise." I said matter-of-factly.

"What surprise?" Jasper wondered.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Come on darl'n."

"It's not my news to tell."

"Whose is it?" Esme spoke up.

"You'll see. Oh they're almost here!"

They all decided to be quiet then. I guess they finally realized that I won't be telling them anything it was Bella and Edward's news to share.

A few minutes later, I heard the sound of the Volvo coming up the driveway. Yes! I didn't have to wait much longer now! I was holding my breath as I heard the front door of the car swing open, and then gently click closed. Next, the other one opened in the same fashion.

The next thing I knew, Bella and Edward were standing in the living room in front of the family.

"Well this is a surprise," Carlisle stated. "not that I'm not glad to see you both again, but shouldn't you be at Charlie's?"

"We were," Edward answered "but we have some good news to share with you in person."

"What good news?"

"Say it! Say it! Say it!" I chanted.

"That answers that question, Bella. Alice does know all."

"I don't know everything! But how could I overlook this? It's amazing! I can't believe it's finally happening!"

"It is pretty huge."

"What is it, Bella?" Rose asked politely.

"We're engaged!" She exclaimed, holding up her left hand proudly.

A chorus of "congratulations" and "we are so happy for you"'s rang out through the house.

"We should probably get going. Charlie doesn't want me out too late." Bella stated.

"You're right, Love, and it is getting pretty late."

After they left, my mind started buzzing. All I could think was 'Yay! I get to plan another wedding!"


	3. AN

**A/N- It's taking me longer than I expected to come up with the right idea for chapter 3. I have already come up with the conflict and ending to my story, I just need to fill in the cracks. But I still need help! Should there be fluffy moments? More ExB? Not enough Cullen family time? But the biggest question of all- other than the ending, how else will the saga change because of the Cullens staying in Forks? All of these questions have yet to be answered, so please review & tell me what you think.**

-**S.**


	4. Reassurances

Chapter 3 Reassurances

BPoV

That night was strange. I went bed a little later, due to the trip back to the Cullen's place, but I somehow found myself waking up in the middle of the night. It was always the same; I would go to sleep, then, an hour later, I'd wake up again. The reason- that was the first night I had nightmares.

By about two in the morning, Edward stopped me.

"Bella, what's wrong? You keep saying the same things over and over again, before you wake up."

"I was having nightmares."

"This is because of me, isn't it?"

"How would you- oh no, what did I say this time?"

"You repeatedly said my name. Then 'no' and 'don't go'. Bella, you know that I won't leave you, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I can't help what I dream."

"Alright. Well, you'd better get back to sleep. We have a full day tomorrow."

"Yeah. That might be a good idea."

When I fell asleep for the last time that night, I couldn't stop the nightmares from invading my sub conscienceless. In the dream, I was standing in the forest behind my house, just like Alice said she saw. I was desperately searching for something; it only took a moment to figure out what.

Edward was gone. At first, I didn't panic, for all I knew, he could have been standing right behind me. But I soon realized that statement was not true. I couldn't find him at all. So, I began running into the forest, searching for him. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I knew it was a lost cause. He could have been anywhere by then…..

I shot upright in my bed, breathing heavily, as if running in the dream had physically winded me.

"Are you all right, Love?"

EPoV

It was about nine A.M. when Bella suddenly woke up. She hadn't said anything since she woke up during the night, so I could only guess she was dreaming about the vision, and what she feared I would do.

All of the sudden, she was sitting up in bed with a scared expression on her face.

"Are you alright, Love?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was just another nightmare." That sentence told me that I needed to do something to help my love. I could not let this go on.

"Bella, do you really want to start the wedding planning today?"

"Honestly, no. I don't. I don't think I'm ready for Alice to go crazy yet." She paused, remembering something, it seemed. "And then there's something I completely forgot about last night; I still have to tell Rene."

"Then let's do something special today, just you and me. Alice can wait. We can call your mother when we get back."

"So what are we going to do?"

"You'll see, now, get dressed, something lighter; Alice said it would be warmer today."

**XxxXxxX**

A half an hour later, we were speeding down the highway towards Port Angeles. It was supposed to be warm, yet overcast today, so I thought it would be nice to take Bella to the beach.

"Port Angeles?" Bella inquired.

"I thought it would be fun to go to the beach today."

Instantly, Bella's face lit up. "Thank you. I can tell that today will be amazing already."

Bella's behavior surprised me. I was not expecting her to be this enthusiastic about today. I remember once, she told me why she doesn't like it what I spend money on her. She said that it 'tipped the scales', that I do too much for her, and that she doesn't do enough for me. As if that could be possible.

Soon enough, I pulled the Volvo into a spot in the corner of the parking lot. Just as Alice had said, it was perfectly overcast. When the engine was turned off, I stepped out of the car, and walked around back. My annoying pixie sister had packed a buffet of food, as well as a blanket, umbrella, and my iPod. I inwardly screamed at Alice for packing all of this stuff. For I knew that my love would not be thrilled at all of the things I had brought for her.

I walked back around the car to meet Bella, who had gotten out of the Volvo as I unpacked the trunk. Her eyes widened slightly as she caught sight of me. At the same time, her mouth opened to form a small "o".

"Sorry, Love, I told Alice not to go crazy with this, but as you can see, my wishes were being ignored."

A wide grin spread across her face, and she replied, "That's okay, I'm actually glad she went all out for this one." I was not expecting that.

BPoV

The drive didn't take long with my own personal Adonis sitting right next to me. For that, I was a little mad. Not that Edward was next to me; I could never be angry that he was with me. I was mad that I didn't have time to think. I wanted to think about yesterday, and last night. I just cannot believe I'm engaged; not only that, but I'm engaged to the most wonderful man in the universe.

A few minutes later, I noticed where we were heading. "Port Angeles?"

"I thought it would be nice to go to the beach today." Right then, I realized something. I'm always too negative when it comes to gifts, and anyone, especially Edward spending money on me. He loves me, and this is his way of showing it. I couldn't control myself; I let a huge smile adorn my face.

"Thank you. I can tell that today will be amazing already."

Maybe more important than that, I realized that no matter how crazy, and dangerous my life, and love seemed to get, we're living in our own little bubble. And as stupid as it sounds (with everything that's happened to us) we didn't know what real danger was. Not James or Victoria or Laurent, that was nothing, compared to what could have happened **(A/N Just wanted to point out, these were almost the exact same words Edward used in New Moon except the roles and meanings are reversed.) **if Alice hadn't seen what she did. Because NOTHING could compare to living without Edward. So, I made a promise to myself- that I would let him do what he wants, for his sake as well as mine. I needed to get closer to him, to make sure he won't be going anywhere.

By the time I had finished that thought, Edward was pulling the Volvo into a shady parking spot right next to the water. When I pulled my focus back to the car, I noticed that he was gone. I momentarily began hyperventilating, until I heard the swinging of the trunk's door. I quickly (and cautiously) exited the vehicle, eager to be in my love's arms.

What I saw made my jaw drop. I knew that I was supposed to be letting him have his way, but this was crazy! He wouldn't even be able to hold my hand- and believe me, I wanted more than that!

"Sorry, Love, I told Alice not to go crazy with this, but as you can see, my wishes were being ignored."

Surprisingly, I was completely okay with it. I mean, it definitely went along with the plan. "That's okay I'm actually glad she went all out for this one."

We walked a few meters onto the sand, where he set the basket, and blanket down. He then flattened the blanket, and turned to me. "Come and take a walk with me." I froze. Wasn't that exactly what Alice mentioned that he said? **(I know I didn't write this part in, but I couldn't resist!)**

"Bella?"

"Alright."

"Are you alright, Love?"

"I'm fine."

I ran up to him and grabbed his hand.

"You know that I love you right?"

Oh God.

"Yes." I answered.

"And that I would do anything to protect you."

This cannot be happening!

"Of course."

"Bella, I just want you to know, that I'll always protect you, from all dangers, every enemy, and especially,"

Please don't!

"The future."

"What?"

"Last night, all of those nightmares, I couldn't take it. You need to understand the truth, and not just a vision of a future that will never come true. I will NEVER leave you! I love you. And quite frankly, I don't think I'm strong enough to."

Thank God!

"You don't know how good it feels to hear you say that. I would never want to doubt you, but I couldn't help it. Alice's visions all seem to come true, every single one of them. I just couldn't let this happen! But there was always something, in the back of my head screaming that this vision would happen."

"I promise, Love. I will not let that happen."

"I know. I know. Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, forever."


	5. Telling Friends

Chapter 4 Telling Friends

It seemed as though that night kept dragging on. After we got back from the beach, Edward had excused himself to go home to shower and change. While he was gone, I took the liberty of calling Renee, just to get it over and done with; like pulling off a band aid. Only, it seemed, this time would be far worse.

I took a few deep breaths, and pressed number two on the speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"Oh! Bella, happy birthday. Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah; it was great."

"So, come on. Tell me what you did!"

"Well, that's actually what I wanted to tell you about. Yesterday, Alice threw me a birthday party."

"That's your boyfriend's sister, right?" I almost cringed at the word. Boyfriend never fit Edward in the least. It wasn't even true anymore anyway. As of yesterday night he is my fiancé.

"Yes, she is Edward's sister."

"Did you have fun? What kind of things did you do?"

"It was a lot of fun, surprisingly."

"So you've gotten over your aversion to attention?"

"Sort of."

"What things did you do?"

"Well, I spent the whole day with them. Alice got me a huge cake, and insisted on everyone buying me gifts."

"Oooohhhh, what gifts did you get?"

"Let's see, Alice got me a bunch of clothes; she's obsessed with shopping. Rose got me a gift card for seven days worth of spa treatments."

"Rose?"

"Edward's other sister. Emmett and Jasper, Edward's brothers, got me a new stereo for my truck."

"Well, that was very nice of them."

"Yes, it was."

"And what did Edward get you?" Oh no, this is it.

"A ring." I mumbled.

"A ring?"

"Yes. An en- engagement ring."

"AN ENGAGMENT RING! Bella, you're eighteen!"

"Mom, I am aware of that."

"You do realize that this is the exact same mistake your father and I made, don't you? If we married older, we might still be together."

"I am not you. Edward is not dad. We won't make that mistake."

"But you are, Bella."

"Let me ask you a question. Are you in love, with Phil I mean?"

"Yes. I love him more than anything."

"And you know what it feels like to be in love? The kind of love that is unconditional? That cannot be broken? That kind of love that makes you feel as if you've given your heart and soul away, and traded them for his? That's what I feel, each and every day."

"I didn't realize…"

"It's alright mom, just please say your okay with it. That the summer after Senior Year, you'll fly out here and sit right in the front row, just support me."

"Of course Bells."

"Thanks mom, but I um, have to go now, so goodbye."

"Bye, Bella."

I hit the end button on my phone, and looked up. I hadn't realized before, but I was staring at my shoes the whole time I was on the phone. What I saw made me jump in surprise. Edward was sitting on my bed gazing at me with love filled eyes.

"Did you really mean that?" he asked as I walked toward him.

"No," I answered, sitting on his lap. His face fell. I put my hands on the sides of his head and kissed him fervently. "I had to" kiss "downplay it a bit" kiss "for her sake." kiss "She wouldn't have" kiss "believed me in the slightest" kiss "if I told her the truth."

"Mmmm, and what is the truth?"

"You are my world, my light, my life. I wouldn't survive without you. I love you more than anything and everything in this universe. You're the reason I wake in the morning, the reason I fall asleep with a smile on my face each night. I love you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. More than everything."

"You know, I still can't believe it."

"Believe what?"

"That you're mine; that I've found you after all of this time. That any living creature is capable of loving his mate so much."

With that, I kissed him again, threading my fingers in his hair. We fell backwards onto my bed, and before I knew what was happening, we were in full make out mode. Without thinking, I moved my hands from his hair to his chest and began working at the buttons of his shirt. By about the fourth one, he came to his senses, and sat up, moving my hands away from his chest.

"Not tonight, Bella. I want to do this the right way. I want our first time to be on our wedding night. Not before then. It's how I was raised."

"Well, I guess it was worth a try." I said with a pout.

"Come on love, it will happen soon enough. In the meantime you really should get some sleep."

"Alright."

The rest of the night passed by perfectly. As I had suspected, the nightmares had seemed to disappear. Our day on the beach made me realize the truth. He was never going anywhere. The future can be changed, and he really did want me forever.

**XxxXxxX**

The following day, we arrived at school earlier than usual. Just like the night before, I couldn't stop the anxiety from setting in. I had made a promise to myself that I would not take my ring off at all. So what would my classmates think?

My thoughts were cut short as the soft purr of the Volvo's engine died out.

"Show time." I muttered.

"Bella, you don't need to tell anyone yet."

"No, I want to do this. For you, for us. I want people to know that I belong to you. That I'm yours and that you're mine. But I could live without the gossip."

"It won't be that bad."

"You don't know Jessica."

"I do, but I tend to stay out of her head. It can be a pretty scary place."

After that, the day passed by without incident. That is, until the bell for lunch rang. Edward and I entered the cafeteria hand in hand, and we stood in line together. Of course, he didn't need to eat, but it helped keep up appearances if he at least had a tray of food; even if he didn't eat any of it.

Alice waited for us at our usual table in the back of the room. Usually, it was just for the Cullens and me, and this year there were even less occupants because Emmett and Rose went to "college". But, it slowly began growing in popularity since I began sitting there. Now, it included Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike, and Eric.

"Hi guys!" she squeaked.

"Hi, Alice." We said together.

"So, Bella, are you wearing it?"

"Yes, I am. And I plan on never taking it off."

"So you don't care if people see it?"

"No, I don't. What does it matter what others think?"

"Huh, I guess you're right."

We sat down; me, practically on Edward's lap, but I didn't care. Someone was bound to see the ring, so what did it matter if someone saw us sitting together?

"Hey, Bella!" Angela called from across the cafeteria. She walked quickly over to us. She was currently towing her long term boyfriend, Ben Cheney, along behind her, when she caught sight of my left hand, which was raised in into a wave, beckoning her to join us.

"Bella is that…"

"Yes Ang, it is." I answered while glancing at Edward, who at the time was grinning like an idiot.

"Oh, Bella I am so happy for you!"

"Thank you. I was a little unsure of what people would think if I wore the ring to school, but I'm glad you will support me."

"Of course Bella, what are best friends for?"

"See, love? I told you it wouldn't be too bad." Edward reminded me.

I guess Jessica could hear our conversation from her spot at Lauren Mallory's table, because she excused herself, and rushed over to see if she missed anything. This was common for her. She had sixth period with Lauren, so she would spend the first few minutes of lunch getting her daily fill of gossip before joining us.

"You're engaged?!" she exploded. Way to go Jess, now the whole school knows. The cafeteria simultaneously burst into low whispers. "Ooops. So, are you?"

I nodded. Mike, who fallows Jessica around like a lost puppy, looked at me wide eyed. His eyes slowly fell to my abdomen. My eyes widened, and a rosy blush appeared on my cheeks as I realized what he must have thought.

"Mike! I am not!"

"Then why are you getting married?"

"Because I am in love."

"Sure." He muttered. Next to me, Edward went rigid and sent Mike a menacing death glare.

"Don't listen to him." I whispered under my breath.

"It's easier said than done." I immediately understood him. How could I forget? I guess it makes sense because his gift doesn't work on me, but really?

I turned my attention back to the table. Edward looked smug. I noticed that Mike looked like he was about to pee himself out of sheer fright. Angela and Ben were off in their own little world together, and Jessica was trying to control her giggles. I could tell that even though they were dating, she would still spread this around the school. Alice had a mischievous and quite frankly a scary look in her eye that could only mean one thing. It looked like after school would be the first shopping trips centered around my upcoming wedding.


	6. Shopping

**AN- Oh my gosh, you guys I am so sorry for the wait. I have recently started my other story ****A Century Later****, and I have been so wrapped up in it that I have neglected T.T.S.O.F. I hope this chapter makes up for it. I will try to alternate between stories, but it might be hard. Usually, I update when an idea pops into my head. I rarely just sit here staring at my computer screen trying to think of the next chapter. Thanks for your patience!**

**-S. **

Chapter 5 Shopping

When the final bell rang, I grabbed Edward's hand and headed for the parking lot. I smiled to myself as I reveled in its coldness. I loved this man, er, vampire with all my heart.

"What's made you so happy?" Edward wondered.

"You." I whispered, as if on reflex.

"Sometimes, I wonder if you love me too much for your own good."

"I can never love you too much, just never enough."

When we reached the Volvo, our conversation was cut short.

"Good, you're here. I was just about to drag you out of the school myself, literally. Think of what that would have done to my manicure!"

"Alice, is it even possible for your nails to break?" I asked, turning to her.

"Yes, if I used them to drag his rock-hard butt out here!" she screeched, glaring at Edward. "Now, come on," She said, turning to me. "we need to get to Port Angeles to start SHOPPING!"

She then pulled me from Edward's arms, and into the back seat of her car. Alice moved so quickly, I was afraid someone would notice.

"Alice! Someone will see you!"

"Oh, relax, Bella. No one will see. And besides, I would be able to see beforehand if something were to happen."

As she closed the door, I yelled a quick 'I love you!' in Edward's direction and we were off. Only after he was out of sight, did I notice that Rose was also in the car. I didn't want to say anything to ruin the comfortable silence, for it was no secret that Rosalie wasn't very fond of me.

A few minutes later, Alice began a conversation.

"So, Bella, before we buy anything, we need to do some planning; you know, colors, flowers, foods, that sort of thing. We also need to pick out a location. I know it's a lot to throw at you all at once, but I want to have things organized and ready so that nothing is last minute."

"Um, Alice, you do realize that we have a year to put this together, right?"

"No, Bella, I don't think she does." Rosalie stated from the passenger seat.

Alice sighed, and I could see her eyes role through the rear view mirror.

"Yes, Bella. I completely understand that. Is it wrong for me to want this wedding to be perfect? I mean, after all, this is my brother and sister we're talking about."

"I understand that you want to help out and be a part of this, but I almost feel like _you_ are more interested in _my _wedding than_ I_ am."

"That is not true! I just want the best for you guys. So come on, talk. I need details!"

"Shouldn't we have talked about this with Edward present; you know, before you sped away, and left him staring at your disappearing car?"

"Why should he be here?"

"Um, well, Alice, if you hadn't noticed, this is sort of his wedding too."

"As a matter of fact, I did notice, but, in all honesty, do you really think he cares?" She paused, but it wasn't enough time to respond to her question. "It doesn't matter to him where you are, what you're wearing, or who is there to witness it, as long as you are together, and are bound in holy matrimony one way or another, I don't think cares."

"But I don't want to take away all of his decisions, he deserves to be a part of this."

"He will be; I mean, you can't exactly have a wedding if the groom isn't present."

"Alice, you cannot possibly be serious?"

"Actually, I can. Now, let's get back to the matter at hand."

"I want something simple, small."

"Do you realize that you are already making this difficult?"

"No."

I heard her mutter "So stubborn." under her breath.

"Alright, what else, any food, color, or theme, you'd like?"

"I was thinking that the colors should be white, and scarlet, and that I should carry roses in my bouquet. Also, I want the ceremony to be held in our meadow."

"Hmmmm," she mumbled, deliberating. "I like that idea." She finally said.

"Wow, she actually agreed with you." Rose encouraged.

"I know. Amazing, isn't it?" I said. We both laughed.

"Hey!" Alice pouted playfully.

"I'm sorry Alice, but Bella is right, this is her wedding after all."

"Whatever." She muttered.

A few minutes later, we pulled into a shopping center parking lot.

"Okay, so for now I was thinking that we could start with decorations and other things like that first. We won't need to start looking at dresses for a couple of months, and things such as music and food have not been decided yet."

I sighed in relief. At least I would not spend hours on end sitting in a mall trying on everything the store has to offer, today.

We followed the signs through the store until we found party supplies. I was surprised that a store this small had so many things to offer. Good thing I already have a color scheme in mind, or this would be impossible.

"Alright, so we know what we need, and in what color, but um, how small are we talking here, Bella?"

"Not your version."

Her smile faltered. "Oh, I know, but we need to know how much of everything to get."

"Hmmm, let's see. Charlie, Renee, Phil, Angela, Jessica, Ben, Eric, Mike… That's about it for my list of invites. I don't know how many people you are planning on inviting." **(You might be thinking 'Where's Jacob?' But remember, this is before New Moon. Before they had a chance to get close.)**

"Well, there are the Denali's, Carlisle may have some other friends he'd like to invite, and, are you sure there isn't any other family you would like to invite?"

"No, just my parents and Phil."

"Okay, so we should get enough stuff for about, forty people."

"Thanks for not going _too_ overboard, Alice."

"Of course." She said while grabbing things off of shelves. She and Rose went to work immediately pulling things down, and stacking them neatly in the cart.

When they were done, our cart was filled with tablecloths, settings, china, (Of course the Cullens didn't have any need for it previously) flower vases, candles, and strings of lights.

"That ought to do it for now," she said with a sigh "we'll get the tables and chairs at a later date as well."

Both Rose's and my mouth dropped into much defined 'o's.

"Alice, I am shocked! You just willingly agreed to stop shopping, and we haven't even been here for an hour!"

"Yeah, Ali, what happened?" Rose wondered.

"Well, I know how much you don't like shopping, even if it _is _for your own wedding, and I know how much you'll want to be with Edward, in light of what happened on Saturday."

I froze. That hit a sore spot. Saturday. I almost lost him on Saturday. I almost lost myself, but I could care less about that part. It was only him that mattered. Only Edward.

"You're right, let's go!"

"Calm down, Bella! We'll be home soon. Nothing is going to happen. I have been watching the future carefully."

"And? What do you see happening?"

"Well, it's all very fuzzy, because we managed to stop such a monumental thing from happening. That old future was set. This one is new, and forming. It'll take time to see it clearly, but I can assure you that everyone is safe. Edward is safe.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I'd been holding. _Thank you._ I thought toward nothing. Just thank you.

**AN- Again, I am very sorry for the long wait. I also want to apologize for the length of this chapter. They will get longer. Those of you that are waiting for the suspense, and action, don't worry it will come; and Vicki is sure to make some appearances soon, too.**


	7. Our Night Alone

Our Night Alone

When we got back, it was dark, and raining. I was staying with the Cullens for the night, so I didn't have to deal with interrogations from Charlie. Ever since I told him about the wedding, he's been a little paranoid. Apparently, he just tried to hide the insanity from me when I told him. Every time we are in the same room together, alone, like at dinner time, he'll bust out the questions. At first they are pretty innocent, like he'll ask me how my day went. Almost always, my answer has something to do with Edward, and then suddenly the conversation becomes intense.

'Where did you go?'

'What did you do?'

'Were you alone?'

'Where were his parents?'

And my personal favorite,

'Whatever you were doing, please tell me you were being safe.'

That one seemed to emit a few chuckles from Edward. Of course we never did anything, so the answer to that last one was always yes, but it was still immensely awkward. Especially because Edward was almost always listening.

Well, anyway, long story short, home sweet, home.

As I stepped out of the car, I realized it had been raining pretty hard, and it began to thunder.

"Rose," Alice called "put everything in the garage before it gets wet."

She nodded, and started bringing some bags into the shelter from the rain. Alice then turned over to me.

"Okay, so, I talked with the rest of the family last night, and told them about the storm, so we have decided to go play some late night baseball," I cringed at the memory of the last time I watched them play. "We'll be back in the late morning, so it will be just the two of you tonight."

"Thank you, Alice."

"Any time, little sister. So, I guess I'll be going then." She said with a smile.

"Goodbye Alice."

She stood there for a few seconds until Rosalie ran from the house. They met up by the front door, and then sped off into the woods. Suddenly, I remembered the rain, and headed for the house.

Inside, I went straight to the bathroom. Sitting on the counter was a white Victoria's Secret bag. I groaned internally, but decided to look anyway. I mean, it couldn't be that bad, right? And if it was, I'm sure I could just borrow one of Edward's shirts. He wouldn't mind…

I quickly learned that I didn't need to bother. I didn't find a silky piece of lingerie as I had expected. Instead, there was a deep blue, silk, pajama set with a long sleeve button up top and long pants. It was actually very comfortable and stylish at the same time, plus, I'm positive Edward would approve.

I then left the bathroom, and headed down the long hallway to the familiar door at the end. I knocked quietly, hoping that I wasn't disturbing anything.

"Come in." Came the low, velvety reply.

I opened the door, and stopped in my tracks. Was I even in the right room? The entire lay out was different. The couch had been moved against the wall, and in its place, sat a large golden bed that matched the carpet.

But all of that still didn't amount to the beautiful man lying on the bed. His eyes were closed, and if I didn't know any better, I'd assume he was sleeping.

"Where did this come from?" I asked him.

He didn't answer. Instead, he simply said, "Happy birthday."

"Edward, my birthday was two days ago."

"I know."

"But you already got me the ring."

"No, that was an engagement, it just happened to be on your birthday."

"Alright, so why a bed?"

He turned toward me, and opened his eyes.

"Bella, by the end of next year, you will be my wife. I would expect you to be living with me."

"Yes, but why would I need a _bed_?" I asked.

"I will not allow my wife to sleep on the sofa." He said as if it were obvious.

"_Sleep_?"

"Yes, _sleep. _What is the matter?"

"I was under the impression that I would not be sleeping for much longer." I confessed.

"I love you. You know I do, but, I cannot fathom the idea of taking away your perfect soul."

"Can we please not do this again? I love you, and one way or another, we will be together forever."

He sighed. "I know, I just I wish there was another way, something that would not _damn_ you."

"I honestly don't know what it's going to take for you to believe me. You are not damned. You have a beautiful soul." I told him in complete honesty.

"That's only your opinion, Bella."

"No, it's the truth. What you're saying, that you're damned, that you have no soul, those are opinions. And they're not true, no matter what you say."

"You can't honestly believe that, can you?" he asked in a very disbelieving tone.

Before I replied, I moved to the end of the bed, and jumped up on the high mattress. I sat down next to where he was still lying in the thick comforter. When he saw what I was doing, he moved onto his back again. I got settled sitting next to him, and placed my small hand over his long silent heart.

"Of course I can. It isn't _what_ someone is that defines them, but _who_ they are. You aren't a monster, you aren't evil. You don't hurt people, in fact, all I've ever seen you do is help people -namely me- but it still counts."

He froze, and paused before speaking again. "Alice and Rose are gone, aren't they?" he asked. That wasn't exactly what I was expecting.

"Yes, they left just after they put the things we bought in the garage. We're alone."

He looked confused. "I thought I just heard…" He trailed off.

"What?"

"It must have been my imagination." Edward concluded.

"Oh. Okay." That was odd.

Without thinking, I lay down next to him, and put my head on his chest. "You know, I was really anxious today." I said.

"Why?" he wondered.

"I can't stand it, being away from you anymore. Saturday really put me in perspective. It's so hard, even to go home, just for an hour or two. I need you. The thought of anything like that vision happening-" I stopped, and hid my face in his chest.

"I promise you Bella, you have my word, we will be together forever." After he said this, he froze once more. I wonder what was wrong.

"That sounds about right. Just don't scare me like that again. Please." I said, before drifting off to sleep.


	8. Revenge

**A/N- Alright, alright I think I have made you wait long enough. Hopefully you like. Review to let me know what you think!**

Revenge

VPov

This was torture. Sitting here, like this, frozen. How long has it been? A week? Two? A month? Time means almost nothing to me now. I shudder to think of what I will do later.

As of now, I only have one goal in life- revenge. They will pay. They will pay for what they did to me; what they did to _him_. It's hard to think about. I usually try not to. That day, it started out completely normal. Moving through towns, avoiding humans, throwing them off our trail, just normal things; things we do every day.

And then we just _had_ to move through that little crummy town, _Forks_. Ugh. I wanted to drain them all, but Laurent kept reminding me about hiding and remaining decrepit. And they were there. God, those, those _things_ go against nature. We hunt, we kill humans. It's our way of life. They think they're so good, that this is the right thing to do. All they're doing is _playing with their food_. It's sick.

I mean, we didn't do anything wrong. We were just embracing our true nature. Then they decide that they want to be _different_. This was their fault. And then they go off and act like I was the bad guy. Like James was a criminal. They killed him because he was doing what we were meant to do. It's not wrong. Killing humans is just a part of life. They mean nothing. And yet the _Cullens_ acted like they are so important.

It was time to do something. I would fix this. For James. With that, I moved towards the west coast. Towards my destiny, and my revenge.

**XxxXxxX**

I reached the clearing by about seven o clock. This was the place; they were around here somewhere. My perfect memory seemed to be a curse today. I remembered this place as if it were yesterday. Like today, it was overcast. The only difference was that now, I was alone. I didn't have Laurent. I didn't care for him much. He didn't have a gift, so he wasn't much of a help in that respect. But, he was friends with James, so I tolerated him. I didn't have James.

That thought hit a sore spot. I didn't have James, at all. He was gone, and I was completely alone. Even Laurent didn't stick around. No, they corrupted him. They changed him. By the time it was over, and James was gone, he left. He left me alone. Completely ditched me. He went to Alaska. Apparently, he joined another coven like the Cullens. One that doesn't harm humans. What was wrong with him? Didn't he see how stupid this is? They aren't normal.

By now, I was fallowing their trail into the woods. After about ten minutes, I reached a large white Victorian style house. Fitting, I guess. They think they're so good, they live like royalty. I perched in a tree near the house, and blocked my thoughts. I knew that one of them was a mind reader, and I couldn't have whoever it was know what I was doing. I could hear a heart beat in the house. So their little human was here. I began listening to what they were saying

"Of course I can," the human said. "It isn't _what_ someone is that defines them, but _who_ they are. You aren't a monster, you aren't evil. You don't hurt people, in fact, all I've ever seen you do is help people –namely me- but it still counts."

I had to laugh. It was a dark chuckle, but I could still hear the pain in my own voice. All he did was _help_ people. Right. Did that not apply to me? He didn't help me. He hurt me in the worst way possible.

"Alice and Rose are gone aren't they?" A voice asked. I recognized it as the one who killed James. I growled, and ran away. It was a good thing I was blocking my thoughts, or they would know it was me.

I spent the next two and a half hours running north. That coven is strong. I would not be attacking them, but I knew who would. If I made him.

By nine thirty, I was in Alaska, just a few miles from Denali. I had heard that's where the other coven lived. I ran silently and stealthy. No one needed to know that I was here. I caught the scent of a vampire on the outskirts of the town. It was very easy to find their house because of this. As I neared their territory, I caught sight of a very large house on the horizon. What was with these odd vampires? It was as if they all felt the need to spoil themselves in riches.

I could hear Laurent in the house.

"I seem to have a _friend_ on the way here. She isn't like us. She was an acquaintance from before I decided to try your lifestyle."

I was sick. He was just like them now! When I got to the house he was outside waiting for me. When he saw me, we both ran towards the forest for some privacy.

"Victoria, to what do I owe this… pleasant surprise?" he asked me.

"I have a job for you."

"I will not be doing anything for you. I am happy here, with my mate."

"_Mate_? I never thought I would hear you say that." I laughed.

"Yes, Irina and I are very happy together."

I walked up to him. "So you have a family here?"

He nodded stiffly.

"It would be a shame if something happened to them, wouldn't it?"

He froze. "What do you want me to do?"

"There now, that wasn't so hard. Was it?"

"No."

"Go down to Forks, and kill that human for me."

"The human? Why?"

"The human's er, mate, I guess, killed my James. I want my revenge. He killed James, so I want his mate dead. He will feel my pain." I paused. "Do this, and I'll let your family live."

He nodded. "Just don't hurt them."

**A/N- Just to let you know, the 'very dangerous beings' in the summary, that wasn't referring to Laurent. But, we'll get there. This story has to do a lot with cause and effect.**


End file.
